The New Girl
by AnimalOfSins
Summary: Annabeth is a new girl at camp, Luke isn't dead and is more of a womanizer as ever. Will Percy get the girl? No greek gods. Percy/Annabeth Thaila\?
1. School

**This is my first story, please no flaming! There is no halfblood, magic, or gods in this story. This is just a short introduction.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

I'm Percy Jackson, I'm sixteen-years old. I go to a a rather different type of boarding school. First off, it looks like a summer camp. We have cabins surrounded by forests, not really "school" type of place. One weekends we have various exercises and training. Yeah odd. We have classes during the week, but their usually outside and not what you would say "normal". Two things we all have in common is ADHD dyslexia. We were sent here because it was the only place for us to go because and we often get in trouble. After a while it feels like home. Also there are 14 to a cabin and there is about 10 cabins, 14 to a cabin because of our Greek mythology class each person in a cabin is assigned to a god the extra two are for naiads\dryads and other mythical creatures was assigned like this:

Poseidon: Me, I loved that, captain of the swim team.

Demeter: Grover, 16 years old, one of my best friends.

Zeus: Thalia, 16 years old, full of is surprises, another awesome friend, mostly a evil punk rocker.

Hades: Nico, 15 years old, my cousin , he says he is punk but most people call him emo.

Aphrodite: Selena, 16 years old, she is very nice but a BIG flirt.

Hermes: Luke, 18 years old, He is a jerk, thats all i have to say.

Ares: Clarisse, 17 years old, guess you can say she's the "bully" around here.

Hephaestus: Beckendorf, age 17, boyfriend of Selena. He could pretty much make anything.

Artemis: Bianca, 16 years old, sister of Nico, also pretty good with a bow.

Apollo: Jack, age 17, Bianca's boyfriend.

Dionysus: Yumi, 17 years old, vibrant purples eyes, a little strange.

Hera: Toni, 18 years old, every one could turn to her in they had problems. She was like an older sister.

Hestia: Veronica, 16 years old, she was very graceful, friendly and a perky girl.

Dryad: Juniper, age 16, Grover's girlfriend who's hair is green.

Mythical Creature: Rachel, 17 years old , she was different or what Thalia called 'slut'.

Athena: None…Yet


	2. A Lot of Interruptions

**Please review! I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's Pov**

"Hey, WAKE UP!" Grover shouted at me forcing me to get up, out of my warm and comfy bed.

"Wha…"

I wasn't able to finish as Grover interrupted.

"Come on, you're going to miss breakfast!" Grover said while dumping clothes at me.

"I'm coming, settle down! I'll meet you in a second at the Dining Hall." I said. I was a little cranky in the morning.

Grover quickly exited the cabin. When I finally reached the Dining Hall, I was too late. From all the chatter, I knew I missed something important.

I quickly spotted Grover, talking with Nico. I quickly joined them at their table. "That explains why the new girl I met was so lost." Grover said to Nico.

"Hey, what happened? What girl?" I asked Grover, feeling lost and confused myself.

"Oh right, I've been needing to talk to you about that." Grover grabbed me by the arm and took me outside.

"What's going on?" I demanded, getting a little irritated.

"Well, there is this new girl…"

"So?"

Grover took me outside, apparently it was important. Grover hesitated, "Well she seemed friendly and really smart, so I invited her to stay in our cabin. And, well, she is a little different."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" I questioned.

"She is a lot like you. I can already tell that you'll like her." Grover said with dreamy eyes. I was starting to get a little nervous. _What was I going to do? What was I supposed to say to her?_ My mind was racing. "I want you to meet her." Grover continued, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uhh, okay." I was still unsure what to say, or what to do. But I was starting to get freaked out. As I continued on my way, I thought Grover was pulling a prank on me. _Yeah, that's right. Just watch out for yourself._

As I was getting closer to the cabin, that's when I heard soft singing of a familiar tune, I'm Yours by Jason Maroz._ Weird._ I hesitated as I reached for the doorknob. _What was I supposed to say? My friend said I'd love you so I came to check you out._ I realized that I had left my wallet on my bed. Perfect excuse. I wasn't sure what to expect as I turned the knob. I walked in and saw a girl dancing around with earphones plugged in her ears. _She probably didn't notice me_. I didn't have a good view, but I saw a glimpse of her unpacking her bags. I quickly closed the door. She noticed that I was standing there. As she took her earphones out of her ears, I took a few steps closer to introduce myself. I was able to have a good look at her. She was stunning, perfectly curled long blonde hair. She looked about a couple inches shorter than me. I also noticed her amazing body that's when I mentally slapped myself. Realizing I was just standing and staring at her, I was thinking of what to saw.

She broke the awkward silence. "Hello my name is Annabeth" This was when I noticed her eyes were an intense grey color. I stared into her eyes for a while.

"Hellooo!" Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face.

I focused back into reality. "Hi, sorry, I'm just getting my wallet." I went over to my bed and reached for my wallet as I asked. "So, where are you from?"

"California."

"Whoa, you came all the war here?"

"Yep, my dad wanted me to go attend this school."

"Why is that? I don't see anything wrong with you." That came out wrong.

" Well, what's wrong with you?" Annabeth teased. Before I could answer, she was already speaking. "I have dyslexia and ADHD like most of you guys. I've been kicked out of a lot of other schools… so my dad decided that it was best to send me here."

I smiled. "Well your going to love it here."

"I forgot to ask earlier, what is your name?"

"Perseus Jackson." _Damn, why did I use my whole name_? "But you can call me Percy for short." I quickly added.

"Sure, nice to meet you Percy." Annabeth smiled. Which was an amazing smile by the way.

"Can I see you schedule for your classes?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed me the paper on her nightstand.

"Cool, you have sword training with me…." I took a glance at my watch. I realized that we were already late for our class.

**Annabeth Pov**

Wow, first day here and I already met with a few people. One of them is Percy Jackson. Well… we just met a couple ours ago and we barely knew each other. I guess you can call us friends. But there is something else about him that distracts me. He is a really nice boy with black hair that reminds me of surfer or beach hair. He has deep green eyes that look amazing. He is a little tanned and has an angled frame from his muscles. He's pretty hot… I have to stop myself from thinking about him and focus on my studies. This is no time for a boyfriend. Not thinking about boys… and his deep green eyes I can stare into forever.

Percy and I were walking through the woods to find the sword arena. Out of nowhere, I spot a HUGE spider web with the biggest spider I've ever seen. I guess you can say it's bigger than my bulldog at home. I slowed my pace back to Percy, hiding behind him. I tried not to make it so obvious that I was a wimp. Percy suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his strength through his hands. His hand went up my arm to my waist. Now that I think about it, it was a little awkward, but I didn't care at the time since I was so scared but relaxed at the same time. I felt him staring at me so I pretended to look around, not meeting his gaze. I heard someone coming, and we slowed down.

I saw a boy, a little younger than me, running up to us. He had black, a side swept hairstyle, pale green eyes that went along his pale skin. "Whoa, what is going on here?" He stopped in his tracks, staring at us. "You were late, so I came to come and get you but looks like you're busy." Percy let his hand down off of my waist.

"Shut up, Nico." Percy started to blush_. He is s so cute when he is blushing._

"Whatever." Then Nico started the other direction, Percy and I following him to the sword arena.

When we finally got there people were already in pairs, ready to go. We were the only ones left, so Percy and I paired up, which I didn't mind. Percy and I assembled our armor and grabbed our swords. We started practicing, I attack, and he dodges.

I got a little annoyed. "Come on, do something besides dodging."

He was clearly holding back. "Uhh."

"What are you? A chicken?" I teased.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, bring it on. I've been waiting here all day." I said, challenging him.

"Okay, you asked for it."

Suddenly, he clashed his sword at the hilt of mine and went flying. Which was… a little dangerous considering others around me. He put his foot down and tripped me. I then realized that he pinned down on the ground. He was on top of me and our faces close. He had pride in his eyes that faded and turned into a soft gaze. At this time I was probably as red as a tomato. We both smiled, as he was about to kiss me when we were interrupted.

"Wow, Percy didn't your mom ever teach you not to fight a girl and then make out with them." I blushed even more. Percy rose to his feet. He reached down and gave me a hand. I'm glad nobody could really see me with my helmet on.

"What do you want Luke?" he had a tone in his voice that was striking, authoritative, and angry.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to your lady friend." Then he winked at me, I blushed he was cute not as cute as Percy. He looked a little older than him also. I was a pretty embarrassed.

"Not now." Percy said with the same tone and motioned me to follow him.

"What was that about?" I blurted out, looking back at Luke. I knew something was going on between those two.

"Nothing. Want to go to lunch?" He asked taking his armor off. Clearly, it wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Sure." I agreed, taking my armor off as well.

After we both took our armor off, and returned the swords. I felt his gaze upon me again. There was something about it that is so relaxing. It was so romantic and charming; a kind of gaze that convince you to do anything. I knew he was reaching for me hand and I reached for his. I accidentally let a giggle out.

"What?" He asked with an uneasy smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

* * *

**Sorry if Annabeth is a bit OOC. Please review! Corrective criticism is fine but NO flaming. This is my first time.**

**Thanks to:**

**My editor, Alohameilie**

**AnnabethFan98**

**OhhhSkyler**


	3. That's Why

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My editor was busy with finials. But now its summer vacation and I should update more often.**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson, but Jack.**

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

As we made our way to the dining hall, Percy whispered, "You still want to hold my hand?" I hope he wasn't able to tell I was disappointed as I slowly let go of his hand. _Damn_. When we got to the table, he motioned me to sit next to him then gave me introductions to a few people. It was like this:

Percy's cousins were Nico and his sister, Bianca. Bianca's boyfriend was Jack. Percy's best friends were Grover and Thalia (really cool people?) Grover's girlfriend was Juniper (who is super friendly by the way). His other friend was Beckendorph, whose girlfriend was Selena.

But I wasn't all that new around here.

"Thalia!" I saw her and a big grin spread across my face, as well as hers.

"Annabeth!" we both got up and hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," I apologized. My eyes were beginning to water.

"Don't be." Thalia gave me a wink. One thing I loved about Thalia is that she let things slide a lot… or at least for me.

"You guys know each other?" Percy asked, clearly confused. _Boys._

"Well yea, obviously" Thalia answered. "We've gone to the same school since we were little and became best friends" She looked at me, smiling. I smiled back at her."

**Percy's Pov**

I needed to talk to Grover, quick. I was about go over to Grover but then Nico interrupts me. _Of course._

"Everybody! Hey, listen up" Nico shouted over the side conversations of the other people as he was climbing upon the table. "I have a story for you guys." Nico announced. Suddenly, a wide grin was on his face. _Shit, this is going to be something bad._ He looked at us, everybody started to follow his eyes that lead to us. Nico continued, now I knew where he was going.

"These two campers were both late to sword training class. For that, this is their punishment." I looked over to Annabeth, red as a tomato. _A very cute tomato._

Interrupting my thoughts, Nico spoke over the crowd's mumbling. "They were seen together, kissing! Can you believe it? They just met each other, and already smooching all over!"

Gasps of shock, girls giggling, boy's whistling ruffled through the campers. I was getting irritated. I was probably as red as a tomato also. _I've never kissed her! I need to stop this._

"We were not! Nico is lying." I yelled back. The crowed began to settle down, eager to hear more of the gossip.

I looked over at Annabeth, she was still red, blushing all over. But our eyes met, and her eyes were watering. Thalia was next to her, trying to calm her down.

She got up from her seat, and was heading for Nico. She looked like a charging rhino from here. She stared to climb upon the table face-to-face with Nico. "I saw the biggest spider ever, bigger than me! I was scared. Okay? What the hell is wrong with you?" She was raging at Nico. I wasn't prepared for what she was going to do next. She kicked him. Kicked him hard. In his pants. Hard in his pride.

A few giggles, mostly shock broke through the crowd. I glanced around at our table. Grover's jaw was dropped to the floor. Thalia was trying to hold onto Annabeth's arm, stopping her from leaving. But Annabeth refused and loosened her grip. She ran back to her cabin, in tears. Just then Grover grabbed my arm and took me outside. "I see you guys have gotten close." He had a smile on his face; he always loves this romantic mushy stuff.

I hesitated. "Uh, yeah I guess so"

"You like her! Don't you?" Grover said he was starting to think this was a romance story. _Oh my gods._

"We-" I was saved by the bell. "We have to go!"

"Fine." Grover was mumbling to himself. We ran back to the Dining Hall and sat down at our table.

**Annabeth's Pov**

After lunch Chiron called us together. "Hello children! Tonight's game is hide-n-seek." Chiron (camp counselor) announced. Everyone cheered but I was so confused, _hide- n-seek really? What are we toddlers?_

"Isn't hide-n- seek a little young for us?" I whispered to Percy, who seemed to be excited for this event.

"Hell no. Have you ever played a hide -n-seek game in a huge camp, with over a hundred and fifty people, and with no boundaries?" Percy looked at me like I was demonic.

"No." I said, looking down at my feet.

"That's what I thought." I could feel Percy's gaze lingering on me. He then put on a wide grin. "How 'bout we hide together?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." I smiled back. I needed to go, I was already late for my archery class.

When I arrived, my first shot went totally off course. _Way to go._ I saw Luke coming over from the corner of my eye.

"You need some help?" before I could answer, he was already behind me and re-adjusted my arm to the correct angle. He then whispered in my ear, "Let go."

_Wow, a bull's eye!_

"Wow, thank-you so much!" I turned around and gave him a hug. _I wonder why Percy hates him._ Just then, he started making his way under my shirt, and leaning in on me. _That's why._

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him. I tried not to make a scene as I quickly backed and pulled his hand out of my shirt.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." he got his arm around my waist and pulled me right with him.

_Gross!_

"Get off me you jerk!" I yelled at him. I started trashing around, but his grip was too tight.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"You know, I should really learn to like you." Settling down, relaxing in his arms.

"That's right. I knew you liked it." Luke said.

I started to lean closer, and he was too.

"AH AHH!" Luke shouted.

That's right, I kneed him in his downstairs.

He started falling to the floor, crouching into a ball form. I started to run. Thank the gods that the bell began to ring.

Since I had a free period, I decided to go to my cabin. As I entered I heard a familiar voice. _Percy?_ I quickly scanned the cabin, I found him outside the window, talking to Grover. I quickly crouched. I started to make my way to the window, careful to be quiet. I peeked through the window. I know eavesdropping isn't right and all but Percy was a mystery to me.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Grover." Percy admitted scratching his head.

_Right, about what?_

"I knew it!" Grover exclaimed doing his little weird happy dance.

"First of all you have to stop doing that, second, how did you know?" Percy said placing his hands on Grover's shoulders trying to make him stop.

"Well its pretty obvious! I know how you hate girls that try to purposely flirt with you, but Annabeth is different, you know that." _Me?_ I decided to just casually walk into their conversation. I got up quietly, and made my way to the front door. I decided to go around the back, making it look like I just got there.

"Hi." I said as I walked up. Almost simultaneously Chiron announced "We are starting our hide-n-seek game, we will give everybody ten minutes to hide."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks to Alohameilie, my editor. **


	4. Hide and Seek

Thank you readers for all your nice reviews. 2 updates, in 2 days. THAT WHAT I CALL TEAM WORK, BABY!

**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov**

Percy took a hold of my hand and darted out of the cabin. "Where are we going to hide?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me to the back of the cabin.

"It's a surprise." He lowered his gaze at me, I'm sure I was blushing.

"Now, help me move this." He motioned to a large board of wood leaning against the cabin. Behind the board, was a ladder, which led up to the roof.

"Ladies first." he said stuck his hand out and winked at me. I took his hand, and climbed up the ladder. When I reached the top, there was a ledge that led to the other side. We both walked across the ledge and climbed up a few steps. He's obviously been here before by noticing the two beach towels that lay on the floor. I looked across and already knew the reason why he took me up here.

"Wow" I was astonished. The view from up here was gorgeous; I could see all the other camper's hiding places, the forest, and the beach. I heard Percy coming up behind me

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it? This place and the beach are my favorite places in camp. If anyone comes up we can hide in the staircase over there." He pointed to one at the side where it lead back inside the cabin.

"Why didn't we just go up that way?' I asked.

"Grover was in the cabin earlier, I didn't want him to see our hiding place, plus we went up a secret way."

"Does anybody else know that way?" I started to reach for his hand; his hands are always soft and tender. _I wonder what hand cream he uses._

"Nope, just you." He lowered his gaze at me and smiled. He motioned me to sit with him on the towels as he pulled them closer together. When I sat down, I felt that I've known him for so much longer than just a day. I felt that we were old buddies looking for each other. He started to lay down, shifting to his side to face me with his arm propping him up. I sad down on the other towel, my legs in front of me and leaning back, my arms holding me up.

There was an awkward silence. "I can see why you and Luke don't get along." I blurted. _Way to ruin a moment._ I sighed, I didn't want to look straight in his eyes. He turned his head to the view and I stole a glance, his were eyes distant.

"Why's that?" He tried to act casual, but there was a tone of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing." I couldn't tell him, not yet. "Lets just say he did something so bad, that I kneed him" I smiled. I took a glance at Percy who started to smile.

"Where?" I'm sure he knew, he was hold in his laugh.

"You know where." I started to lie down. I turned to Percy, scooting over closer to him. I got up and laid my hand on his chest, leaning in for a kiss. _This is not right, Annabeth!_ I know I barely knew him, but this just seemed so perfect.

Just as we were fingertips away from each other's lips we heard voice.

"Hey, I think I heard something up there." _Damn._

I backed away slowly; I knew we had to go. For a second or two, we just looked at each other. He was clearly disappointed. His eyes gave away all his feelings.

We quickly got up and picked up our towels. We basically sprinted to the staircase; there was a closet down the middle of the stairs. I quickly opened it, nearly hitting Percy and went inside. It was a pretty confined space, and our bodies were right next to each other.

After a few minutes, we didn't hear anymore shouting or footsteps of people but we remained in the closet. It was safe to talk. "So, whats with you and Luke?" I was pretty nervous, and it showed in my voice. There was a small window in the closet and Percy reached over to open it, it was getting stuffy in here. The moonlight was shining trough the window on us.

**Percy's Pov**

"Can't say." I looked up at him, surprised.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia made me promise."

"It has to do with her? I need to know, c'mon Perce." Perce? She called me Perce? She made me a nickname? I looked down and saw that she was blushing. She was so beautiful, the moonlight made her glow. I looked into her eyes, I was tempted to kiss her right then and there but I knew I couldn't.

"Thalia use to have a big crush on Luke. One day, Luke took Thalia down to the lake. He kissed her and told her that he loved her. She told me everything. I was really happy for her and I really was. The next night, she decided to stop by Luke's room. She found him making out with this other girl, Rachel. I comforted her until she was better, I was always there for her." I looked down; her beauty was tempting me to kiss her.

"What a jerk! That's all that happened?" Annabeth was shocked.

"I know he is. Uh, yeah pretty much." I lied.

"I know your hiding something Percy" _How the hell does she know?_

"Uhh okay, look. Don't take it the wrong way, after that problem with Luke and all, we decided to give a shot of a relationship. I kissed her, but we didn't feel anything. So we just left it. We're just friends. But you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone, even Thalia? You can't even bring it up." I didn't dare to look in her eyes now.

"I promise."

**Annabeth's Pov**

Percy was just amazing; I wish I could kiss him now. I was just about to when he said, "We got to get back to Chiron, the game is probably over." We got out the staircase which lead to a closet, and out of the cabin. We went to straight to the Dining Hall.

"There they are!" Chiron announced to the other campers, while pointing with his arms to our direction. He got up on the podium and announced, "Here are our winners, Percy and Annabeth!" There was a roar of approval from the crowd. Chiron waited until they quieted down to continue. "The winner's cabin will have no chores for a week!" There was happiness between the two cabins. The other cabin was sad, since they had double duty of chores. Chiron waited for a few more seconds and continued with another announcement.

"Next Friday, we celebrate our tenth anniversary here at Olympian Academy! There will be a dance, please do not bring any dates outside of Olympian Academy." Chiron was clearly done with announcements. The crowd began to murmur among themselves, conversations about who they should go with, or what they were going to wear. I made my way out of the crowd and headed to the refreshments area. I poured myself a glass of punch. Sipping it slowly. I turned my back to the table, facing the crowd, I saw Percy coming my way. I wasn't feeling myself for some reason. Something was bugging me, something about Percy. I was positive he didn't tell me something in that story of Luke and Thalia. Something has happened between Luke and Percy, something else. I knew he was hiding something.

"Hey, are you okay?" He interrupted my thoughts; I took a glance at his face, his eyes full of innocence.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired it's been a long day, I think I'm going to head off to bed." I quickly turned my back on Percy; I couldn't stand to look at those eyes, or at least not now.

I was heading to the exit, when Thalia came in front of me.

"What's up?" She always knew what was wrong, no matter what.

"Nothing." I wasn't in the mood to talk. I step to the side, Thalia did the same blocking my path.

"Something's up."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

I left, storming out of the Dining Hall. I made my way back to my cabin. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. I was too upset. Why? I'm not sure. All I know, Percy was hiding something.

**Percy's Pov**

_What's wrong with her?_ Before I could find an answer, Thalia marched right up to me, clearly meaning business.

" Did you say something to Annabeth?" She was as confused as I was.

"Uh, okay, you promise not to freak out?"

"I promise." She was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, we were hiding on the roof top. We then heard some other campers saying they heard us, so we decided to hide in the closet. She brought up Luke, and asked why I hated him." I was dead meat. Thalia was already fuming. I thought she'd punch me.

* * *

Please review. 


	5. Morning Swim

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. Im sorry for the short chapters, I'll make the next chapter long. I promise.**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

After Chiron's announcements in the Dining Hall, I went straight to bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think of was Percy. Everything about Percy was a mystery to me. One thing that really bugged me was what had happened between Luke and him? So I just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I just wanted to see him; I just wanted him by my side. Always there for me. I wish I had kissed him. But I barely knew him! We've only met a few days ago, and I feel like I've spent my whole life with him.

Percy's Pov

"You told her the whole story? Everything?" Thaila said strictly.

"Yes." I gulped; I hope she wasn't mad at me.

"Well, that's why she is upset!" Thaila just rolled her eyes. Sometimes I feel like she is a total stranger to me.

"She's not mad, she was just tired." I said, bewildered.

Thaila just sighed and walked away back into the crowd of campers. I myself was starting to get tired. I walked back to my cabin. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. I fell asleep right away once I closed my eyes.

Annabeth Pov

It was about 5 in the morning and I only got three hours of sleep last night. I decided to go out for a swim before everyone else was up. Which was two hours away. I planned to just go skinny-dipping in the lake. I just grabbed my robe and quietly headed out the door. I made sure no one else was outside. While walking out of the cabin I saw Percy from his window, fast asleep. I smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep. I walked to the lake. When I reached the dock I took off my clothing and placed them next to my robe. I plunged into the water.

Percy Pov

I woke up when I felt something on my face, turned out to be my hair. It was about 5 in the morning. I usually take my morning swim; I grabbed my trunks and quietly changed into the bathroom. I opened the door, placed my other clothes on my bed and headed toward the lake.

Annabeth Pov

I was completely enjoying my own company for about thirty minutes or so. I resurfaced to see a Percy standing at the dock ready to dive in. Shit! I quickly swam to the dock and put on my underwear and bra on. I ducked under the dock, and swam at the site of Percy.

"Whoa, Annabeth?" he was shocked to see me, as I was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I said trying to get most of my body underwater.

"I'm here for my usual morning swim. You?" he responded as he brushed his hair back. Sexy.

"Uh, I was just about to get out." I was too distracted by his looks.

"Aw, but the fun just started." He started swimming toward me, with a seductive look in his face. I tried to back up slowly until I was getting shallower and closer to the dock.

"W-well, now the fun is over. Now be a gentlemen and turn around!" I stuttered grabbed my robe, before I stood up I made sure he wasn't looking, but he was. "Percy! I said turn around!"

"Sorry, didn't hear you." He started smiling.

I quickly hauled myself onto the dock and wrapped myself in my robe. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"You done?" I'm sure he was laughing to himself.

"Yes." I started walking off.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"Back to sleep!"

He turned away, and went back to his morning swim. I was sure his eyes were still on me though. Which i was a little happy about.

I glanced back he was smiling. I smiled back. I turned away, and headed to my cabin.

When I was back at the cabin, I looked out the window. I just watched Percy for a while. Who knows for how long. I think I fell asleep at the window. I didn't wake up until a new face walked into the cabin.

This girl was a few years older than me. She had a medium-brown completion, clear skin, straight brown hair that went up to her chest. Her eyes were warm and welcoming. She had a white shirt that said 'Music is life' in bright colors, with dark blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Toni, your Annabeth right?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Hi. Yeah that's me." I rubbed my eyes, and wiped my face hoping no drool was on my face.

"Well, you're going to be late for breakfast."

"It's okay I'm not very hungry." I wasn't in the mood to be honest.

"Annabeth, what is wrong?"

* * *

**No review, no update!**


	6. I've Still Got It

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately but my editor made me wait 3 weeks! Oh well.**

* * *

**Percy Pov**

After she left, I continued to swim for another twenty minutes or so. People were starting to wake up and get ready for the day. I hauled myself up onto the dock. I quickly dried myself off and put my t-shirt on. I was heading back to my cabin after my swim to change for breakfast. I quickly grabbed a T-shirt put it on and ran off to breakfast. When I got there, the image of Annabeth in the lake was still in my head. I smiled at the thought. Too bad Nico saw.

"What you smiling about?" Nico asked me.

"Nothing really." I stammered, I couldn't let them know.

"Ah I see." Grover knew something was up.

"So, what happened?" I was just smiling down at my food.

"Nothing really. I just went for a morning swim as usual but this time Annabeth was there." I tried so hard not to smile.

"Did she have clothes on?" Nico asked dreamlike.

"No duh, stupid." Why would he ask that?

"How much?" He was just being a perv right now

"Enough clothes!" To be honest, I never even thought about it, what if she didn't have any clothes on? Grover was quiet, staying out of this. We ate breakfast silently. A few minutes later the horn was blown, signaling us for our next class. Nico and I had the same class and we walked together. It was quiet until we reached the arena.

" Hey Perce, lets make this interesting." Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"How so?" I had no idea where this was going.

"If I win, you ask Annabeth to the dance."

"Hm, okay. If I win, you have to ask Thaila to the dance." He started blushing.

"It's on. First to unarm their appoint wins." Nico said as we shook hands. We put our gear on and our swords and made our way too the middle of the arena. Nico attacked first, I blocked then I slashed at his side, while he was off guard I smacked my sword to the the hilt of his and it went flying.

"Damn Nico, you call that interesting." I said

"Alright, alright you win." He walked off to archery, were Thaila was standing.

**Annabeth Pov**

"Nothing is wrong." I lied.

"Well you were staring at Percy swim for at least an hour before you fell asleep." Toni said raising an eyebrow at me.

"You saw that." I said while blushing furiously.

"You guys aren't the only ones who get up early. What happened at the lake?" Toni said.

"Well, I didn't think anyone was going to get up that early so, I went to the lake skinny-dipping." Then minute I said it her expression turned into shock as she put the pieces together but all she said was "Then what?"

"Well the moment I saw him I swam to the dock and put my underwear and bra, but Percy came up behind me and greeted me. I was about to leave then, but he insisted I stay. I didn't. I just left." This girl didn't need to know everything.

"Ah, well he obviously likes you, and I can tell you like him." I surprised.

"Really, you think so?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"I know so. Now hurry your going to be late for sword fighting." She said while pushing me out the door.

I ran to sword fighting. When I got there I saw that Percy was fighting furiously with Nico so I searched for someone who wasn't paired up yet. Then I saw Selena checking her make-up on a bench.

" Hi Selena, you want to be my partner for sword fighting." I asked.

"Sure." She said while putting her mirror in her pocket. We got our armor and swords and started fighting. Even though she was preppy she was kicking my ass, it was so hard to block all her moves. Thankfully the horn blew signaling our next class. While I was distracted she hit my armor making me slam into the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked while helping me up and making sure I wasn't seriously hurt.

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard."

**Thaila Pov**

It was end of archery class when I saw Luke flirting with some girl. _Again._ I sigh and started walking to my next class when I heard Nico yelling my name.

"Hi Nico." I turned around, trying to look happy

"Umm…I w-want to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with m-me?" He said nervously.

I was taken by surprise. Nico was so nervous; I've never seen him like that before. I saw Luke look our way and I got an idea. I grabbed Nico's chin and pulled him in and kissed him. What I didn't expect was to like it so much it sent shivers down my spine. I pulled away and said, "Sure." I could see Luke out of my eye looking like he just saw a ghost.

**Nico Pov**

Thaila grabbed my chin and kissed me. I was so surprised but I gave it all I got then she pulled away and said "Sure." For a second I stood there with my breath knock out of me.

"I've still got it." I muttered to my self while smoothing my hair back.

* * *

**I love all my readers. Please review! I know this one isn't that long either but IM SORRY! T_T**


	7. Damn Luke

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but i have an excuse my editor was in Europe so HA, and i have been bugging her to edited ever since she got back. AND here it is! I love you guys for waiting so long. 3**

**

* * *

Nico's Pov**

After my archery class, I headed my way to lunch. My mind was still in a dream state from Thalia's kiss. Out of nowhere, Percy came out and stopped me.

"Dude, what happened, what did she say?" Percy was too anxious about this news.

"Well, she said yes, and she kissed me!" I said smiling at him, as his expression turned to disbelief.

"No way!" Percy said while punching my shoulder and laughing. "Congrats, man." We continued to walk together and we just talked about random stuff that we usually talk about.

**Thaila's Pov**

When I got to the Dining Hall, I still felt dizzy from the kiss. My mind was growing crazy; Annabeth could tell I was uneasy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Annabeth asked with concern in her voice.

"I kissed Nico. I only did it because Luke was watching, the weird thing is I don't feel guilty because I actually like him." I'm usually not the one for this mushy stuff talking about these things make me feel so weird.

"Wow! Really? Congrats! Are you going to ask him to the dance?" Annabeth seemed to be more excited than me.

"He did asked me, and I said yes! Now lets change this about you, I saw the way you were looking at Percy through the window this morning." I said making her blush a bright red.

"You did not!" Annabeth said and we continued laughing and giggling together. Once we where done we saw Percy and Nico coming our way. I stole a quick glance at Luke, who was giving Nico a dirty look. Perfect. I looked at Nico blew a quick kiss at him. He pretended to catch it with his hand and kissed it. I giggled he was so cute.

**Nico's Pov **

After lunch I decided to do something a bit out of my league. We all walked together out of the Dining Hall. I slowed down a bit and signaled Thalia to do the same. I grabbed Thalia's hand and walked her behind a tree so we could have some privacy. She started to laugh, "What are you doing, Nico?" That's when I kissed her. She seemed shocked at first, but she responded by throwing her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Things were warming up but she slowly pulled away. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She whispered, "We're late for class." I walked her to her class and started my way onto archery. I was so shocked that I actually made that move on her. I heard a cry from a familiar voice. Annabeth. I started running to the direction her voice came from.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was actually starting to get good at archery. After a few shots I took a few breaths. I was getting ready to shot another when I felt two arms wrapped around my waist.

"What the hell?" I quickly got out of my shock and threw his arms off me. I turned around only to see Luke smirking at me.

"Get the fuck away form me!" I started backing away from him but he kept following me.

"Come on, baby." He said he tried to kiss my neck but I quickly pushed him away.

"Don't call me that you sick bastard!" I was starting to get really pissed off.

" Oh really? I'm as sick your new boyfriend, Percy." What the hell, Percy was so sweet. Luke is just a pain in the ass!

"What the hell are you talking about?" I started to get a bit threatening and I think that made him stop trying to get on me.

"Seriously, I thought someone as smart as you would could figure is out. Your just a game to us! Who can get in the new girl's pants first." He forcefully grabbed me and tried to slip his fingers in my pants. I quickly applied my fighting moves in this situation and ended up giving him a black eye. He was still persistent and I was getting tired of this. I kneed him in the stomach and I shouted on the top of my lungs

"HELP! SOMEBODY GET THIS CREEP AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as loud as I could. I kept thrashing around and I saw Luke stiffen. I turned around to find Nico running up to us, quickly got Luke off of me only to have Luke punch him in the face. I was sick of Luke I hated him. I joined in with Nico and punched Luke in the nose. His hands went to his face as he recoiled so I kneed him in the stomach, again. I looked at Nico and he seemed to understand my gratitude giving me a quick nod. I ran all the way back to the cabin grabbed my favorite book from my room and sat in a huge beanbag in the front room. Reading always calms my nerves. I was so absorbed in the book I didn't notice Percy sitting next to me.

* * *

**Review or NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	8. Man That Was Easier Than I Thought

**Im sorry it was such a long wait, I got caught up in school, Don't blame me, blame Mr. Nguyen for giving me so much math homework! And I do have questions to answer from the reviews! **

jahfreenalam** lol i luv that to i got it from my fav show Doctor Who :DD **

ninjareader **She is the new girl because…i….umm i dunno the idea just came to me! And there not kissing…they just have THAT much of a connection ;)**

DJ Arif son of Hades **Im a dudet thank you very much ;D**

oliviagirl552 **Thank you for the sarcasm XP **

ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou **The title thing is fine, its a very common name, and is your story a Percy Jackson fanfic cuz if so i would love to read it leave link in review :) **

JordanMathias **She didn't almost get raped XP and i just realized i'm making percy sound like a whiney bitch XD im attempting to make him sound sexy in this chap :D**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was on my way to my cabin to find Annabeth. I heard that something was up with her. As I entered she was reading a book, looking upset, so I took a seat beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. It was my lame attempt to comfort her. She turned and she smiled, but I could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." She sounded like she was a little mad, so I decided to drop the subject.

"Fine, I wanted to talk do you about this morning." I'm pretty sure I was blushing and Annabeth began to as well. "I just don't want you to be mad at me. I mean its not like you were naked."

"Yeah, about that. I actually was naked, but I grabbed my clothes and put them on as soon as I saw you." She said it so fast I had to wait a little while to comprehend what she said, but I didn't want to make this awkward.

I came close to her and said "Aw, that would of been much funner." with a smirk and she punched me in the arm.

"You know I'm kidding." I said poking her, trying to make her laugh.

We just sat there being stupid, telling random jokes laughing our asses off. Next thing I know the horn blew which meant it was time for dinner. We both got up and walked over to the Dining Hall.

"Hey, are you going to the dance with anyone?" I asked nervously.

"Are you asking?" she responded and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I think." I don't really know what happened but next thing I know I have a date with Annabeth at the dance.

Man that was easier than I thought.

_**Friday**_

Annabeth's POV

I'm really starting to like Camp Half Blood. I was in Selena's closest looking for an outfit, after all she's the daughter of Aphrodite. Selena insisted on giving Thalia and I a little makeover for the dance. I knew to settle for something light. It was a warm summer night and dancing, so I didn't want to wear anything heavy. But I was having a hard time and came out of her closet.

"Forget this! Selena you can pick my outfit for this dance and do my makeup." I wasn't sure if I was going to regret this decision but I was happy as her eyes lightened. She went back in her closet and picked out a sparkly tank top with an aqua crop cardigan with some navy blue short shorts and as well as some white flip flops. I have to say I really liked this outfit. _But I would never admit it_.

I quickly changed into my new clothes and Selena took me to a little dresser next to her closet.

"Okay, time for hair and makeup. I think the curls will really compliment the rest of the outfit and as the makeup we're going to go with something natural and something that pops the grey in those eyes." I just nodded my head, (because I had no idea what she was talking about.), and she began to start. She put some concealer and powder so my face could have an overall clean tone. For my eyes she had some light metallic silver and navy blue eyeliner and a darker navy blue mascara. She finished the look with a soft peach blush and a nude coral lip-gloss. After another ten minutes she finished doing my curls so that they were in a perfect coil. She then moved to Thalia and did her hair and makeup.

Thalia had her hair in a high straight ponytail. She wore white short shorts, silver sandals, with black nail polish. She had a dark violet cardigan and a loose floral spaghetti strap underneath. She looked beautiful but still kept her punk like personality. Selena straighten her hair as well and wore a light pink headband with polka dotted shirt and light pink short shorts. We started to when when I saw Percy coming our way. He looked amazing. He was wearing a dark blue polo short, white Bermudas, and Vans.

"Hey Annabeth, you look beautiful." I looked down and I could feel his eyes wander over me.

I smiled and said, "Not too bad yourself."

"C'mon you love birds." Thalia interrupted, and rolled her eyes

* * *

**Sorry for all the dress up nonsense. Please review or no gummy bears/ coke gummies FOR U! If you have any questions put them in a review i WILL answer :D**


	9. Author's Note

***PLEASE READ WHOLE THING IMPORTANT!* I know authors note ugh, but this is important I wanted to know if I should change this stories rating to M and re-write It to make more spicy ;D i dunno I want your guys opinion, also the reason I haven't updated In a while because I've been working on this colab story with my friends called Hero academy rated M by ATT it is really good go check it out, also my friend Monsters under your bed is a great writer her stories are fantastic!**

**I LOVE MY READERS **

**~Animal of Sins**


	10. Dance

Okay I read all the comments and i have decided that i will change the rating but i will not rewrite the chapters! :D And to let curtain people know, there will never EVER be ANY RAPING what is wrong with you guys saying "don't make Luke rape Annabeth" pshh i wasn't going to, that is just wrong AND WEIRD i hate M stories with rape anyways. And i just wanted to rate it M for some spiciness..MAYBE IN THE FUTURE there will be a lemon,MAYBE. Im SO SORRY it took so long my i had a bad case of writers block and THEN my editor had finals and it was horrible. Now ON WITH THE SHOW err story XD

**Nico's Pov**

I've never really been to a dance before for obvious reasons. (Couldn't find a date.) What I experienced was much different from my expectations. Chiron was to busy playing a card game with the other teachers to come and actually supervise the place so it was very out of control. People were doing all kinds of things like making out in corners. One kid even jumped from the stair railing.

Tons of time passed until I finally spotted Thalia pouring some punch for her self. I walked over and snatched her drink out of her hands.

"What the fuck. Nico give me my drink!"

"You know this is spiked right?" I said handing it to her.

"Yup." She winked, then chugged down the whole cup.

"Now lets dance!" She said as she took my hand and leaded me to the dance floor. One problem. I don't know how to dance.

"Umm, Thaila do you know how to dance?"

"Of course, Selena thought me how to ." She said and pointed over to where Selena was currently grinding on some boy she must have picked out of the crowd.

"Oh, cool. To be honest, I have never danced in my entire life." I quickly noticed that Thaila was looking at something behind me. I was going to turn around to see what she was looking at, but she grabbed my shoulder.

" Well then maybe we should dance later. You know what, I want some more punch!" She guided me back in the direction that we came from. I knew something that she saw bothered her. I wonder what it was.

**Luke's Pov**

I decided to stop being such a jerk to Annabeth it's Percy that has to pay.

_(Flashback)_

_A year ago when Percy and Luke were best of friends._

Percy and I were lounging around in the front room of our cabin

"Hey Luke, I need to tell you something important"

"Of course bud, what is it?" I asked

"You know Rachel right? Well, I really like her I mean she ju-" I cut him off.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way for Thalia."

"Yeah I know, you've been saying that for the last two years, just ask her out already." Percy restated his advice for about the 200th time.

" Fine. I'll take her down to the lake tonight." I said while getting up from my seat.

Later that night I took Thalia down to the lake kissed her and told her I loved her. It was the best night of my life. But I don't know if she felt the same. It seemed like it, but I wasn't sure.

The next day I went to Percy's room to tell him the good news. Before I opened the door I heard Thalia's voice and stopped. I know eavesdropping is wrong and all but something wasn't right.

" Percy just say it!" I heard Thalia say.

" I love you." I heard Percy whisper to Thalia. I could feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces. Anger quickly built up and I had to get Percy back. That night I made out with Rachel. At the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia in pure shock. That day I lost my girlfriend and my best friend. Percy is the one to blame.

(_End of Flashback)_

After I told Rachel that we weren't starting a relationship she turned into well, a whore. Maybe Rachel was too good for Percy but now she is exactly what Luke can use to sabotage Percy's relationship with Annabeth. Plus if he really loves Thalia, Annabeth is going to end it with him.

**Percy's Pov**

I was dancing with Annabeth when my mouth was rather dry and Annabeth probably could use a refreshing drink. I walked over and poured my glass and ended up chugging the cool, refreshing punch. It left a weird aftertaste that burned in my throat but at the same time felt great. I saw Rachel come up to me. She was wearing and skintight pink tube top and the shortest skirt I have every seen.

"Hey Percy I haven't seen you in a while." She said seductively running her finger up and down my arm.

I moved away from her "Yeah, maybe there is a reason for that"

"Oh c'mon Percy don't be like that. You should come and dance with me." she said while getting closer and putting her hands on my chest.

"I don't thin-" I was cut off.

"Come on Percy just one song!" she said her face getting closer to mine.

"Fine!" I turned around and chugged another glass of punch. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me back out to the dance floor.

"Oh I love this song!" she put her hand on my shoulder and started swaying to the beat. Then she started grinding against me I couldn't help myself as I put my hand on her hip. Then I saw Annabeth standing there looking at us with her mouth open in shock.

"Annab-" I was cut off by a fire alarm. Everyone started screaming. Suddenly it turned off and Chiron was on stage with bullhorn.

"Calm down! Any person who I will not name said that the fire alarm was pulled by someone in Luke's cabin so everyone except for them and the Connor and Travis Stoll can leave."

"Hey, why can't we go!" Travis yelled

" I was told u two where spiking the punch." The twins went silent.

Chiron spoke once more "So is any one going to tell me who pulled the alarm!"

Silence

"Fine you will stay here until you are ready to admit who pulled the alarm. When you do call the big house." Chiron then turned around.

"I have an idea that will make this better!" Connor said.

"What?" Toni said sitting on the lap of her boyfriend who stayed even though he didn't have too.

"Truth or dare!" Connor yelled excitedly.

* * *

Okay, i really dont have many ideas for truth or dare…so…im letting u guys give me some infulence! i will only update when i have 20 truth or dare ideas.

ILY GUYS!


	11. Truth or Dare Part 1

Well since you people are barley reviewing i made a teaser chapter so HA and if you do review please dont make about percy and annabeth, I GET IT. You want them to kiss blah blah blah but if they did that would ruin the story so u guy r just going to have to WAIT!

* * *

Thalia POV

"Okay ILL start first!" Selena said while grabbing a bottle of patron out of her purse.

"Selena! Where did you get that?" Connor asked.

"Oh you think you are the only one with connections to liquor stores." She said with a smirk.

Toni suddenly spoke up. "Wait i think we should establish some ground rules. Okay, so you only get 1 pass, and you can only pick truth two times in a row. Vise versa. Also if you dare someone to do something with someone else then the other person can use there pass, but if they don't you have to do the dare. And with every dare you have to take a shot of patron. Okay i think thats it. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" And with that she downed a shot of patron fell back on her boyfriends lap.

"Thank you Toni, Okay...TRAVIS! Truth or dare?" Selena said while motioning to everyone to get in a circle.

" Well its only the beginning of a very fun night so truth!" Travis said

"PUSSY!" Connor said while sitting in the circle and punching Travis's shoulder. Travis just flipped him off.

"Okay Travis, has Connor ever turned you on?" Selena said with a sly smile.

"OH GODS NO!" Travis yelled

"Oh really?" Connor said while getting up while attempting to tea bag Travis only to get a punch to the balls. The expression on Connors face made me double over laughing so hard.

"Hmm my turn...Nico, truth or dare!" He sayed while giving Nico a very evil smile.

Nico swallowed and stood up strait "Dare!" I could her people "oooo"ing. Its not very good idea to let a Stoll brother give you a dare.

Travis stood up and got a cookie from the refreshment table. He pulled a piece of it off and said "Im going to throw this piece of cookie and were ever it lands you have to eat it from that exact place!"

"Okay." Nico said with a smirk on his face. Travis threw the cookie, everyone was silent and watching in awe. Then it landed, right in the cleavage of my under shirt.

"SCORE! High five brother!" The Toll brothers were high-fiving and celebrating. I looked down at my shirt that had the top half of the cookie sticking out of it, then she looked at Annabeth and said, "Help me."

"Sorry honey this one is all yours, plus they way you've been talking about nico this past week its not like your not going to enjoy it." She said giving me a little wink.

* * *

Im so mean with my cliff hangers ;DD

Im serious until i get 10 REALLY GOOD ideas for truth or dare im not updating

I LOVE YOU GUYS


	12. Truth or Dare Part 2

**SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've just been so obsessed with Tumblr lately! IF you wanna check me out you can, http : / / erinknight . tumblr .com , I know this chapter i'snt REAAALLY long but its 1000+ so deal, and I think its very good**!

* * *

Thalias Pov

I finally got the courage to look at Nico he was just staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I drew my eyes back to Nico and with newly found confidence I winked at him. I guess he took that as a sign to go for it. He downed a shot and slowly crawled to where I was sitting, he sat down in front of me and said, " Hey, are you okay? I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Wow. He is really sweet. Wait I'm I actually starting to fall for him?

" I'm good, just do it." I said way to quickly. I closed my eyes but I could still feel the warmth from his body coming closer to me. I felt his hair tickle under my neck. I let out a small giggle. I slightly opened my eyes to see Connor behind Nico. Suddenly Connor pushed Nico on to me causing both of us to fall over. Nico put one hand behind my head and the other on my waist supporting himself. But now his face was totally in my shirt I felt his warm breath on my skin and it sent shivers threw my body and my breath hitched. He finished eating the cookie from my cleavage and of course being Nico licked crumbs out between my breast. I could stop the moan that escaped my lips. He came up to meet my eyes with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That must be one damn good cookie!" Annabeth said and the room erupted in laughter.

"Alright! Can we get on with the game!" I yelled over everyone while pushing Nico off me and sitting up strait.

"U-um yea okay, Annabeth. Truth or dare?" Nico said while clearing his throat.

"DARE!" she yelled at him while still laughing.

"Okay, here's one for ya. I dare you to poll dance on that pillar over there." Nico said with a smug grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Gladly!" She said then did a little strut walk to the pole that made me laugh. She threw her leg over the pole and did a few circles then did a little grind thing against the poll. I looked over at the crowd that was mostly at awe of her "exotic" dancing. I reached in my back pocket where I kept my money and yelled, " WOOT! Go Annie! Shake that white ass!" while running up to her and sticking a dollar in her pants. Then she did a cool legs trick where she twisted her legs around and spun real fast. Then she bowed and everyone applauded. It was quite a show

"Wow. Worked that pole like pro!" Rachel said in her snotty hoe voice that made my skin crawl.

Annabeth snorted "Well you would know." she responded.

"OOO BURN!" Toni yelled in Rachels face while laughing hystaracly. Yup she was drunk.

Now it's Annabeth's turn. This is going to be good.

Annabeth's Pov

I'm actually started having fun again. If Percy could get dirty so can I, plus I can really make him scwerm. After Nico's dare I new this was going to get crazy and I found new confidence. When I got that dare a totally new side of me came out, a very sexy side. While I was grinding heavily on the poll my eyes automatically wandered to Percy who was staring, mouth wide open , like all of the other boys. I wanted to laugh. After what I saw, he is never going to get any of this. Dammit I didn't want to get feelings for this boy!

I sit back down.

"Percy, truth or dare." I try to say innocently but he is still staring at me with shock and guilt.

"Dare." He says his voice cracking while he said it. Dammit I thought he would pick truth, so I go with a classic.

" 7 minuets in the closet with a person of your choosing." I said in a very dull voice hopping that he would think I didn't give a fuck what he did. Suddenly I saw I flame in his eyes.

"You." He said confidently and drank a shot while starting to stand up.

" Wait, no! I meant someone-" I was interrupted by Thalia

"Nope! Can't change rules now what's done is done." she said while pushing me toward Percy. Gods damn her!

This is so perfect, I can't stand it! I'll make him hot and horny then just walk away, good torture. I follow Percy to the closet, once were inside I close it and lock it. I walk over to him. And take off my shirt and slip off my shorts.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" I said with a sexy smerk on my face. I got closer my hand on his chest. Then he grabbed my hand and pushed me away slightly.

" No, Annabeth we need to talk." He said with a very serious face.

"Your alone with a half naked girl that wants you, and you want to talk!" I yelled frustrated.

"Annabeth, I kind of like this sexy side of you, but I don't like that it's just brought out by anger and jealousy, I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm so sorry..." He pleaded

" You think it's all about you, I'm just trying to have fun. Plus you have nothing to sorry about, it's not like were together or anything..." I said and turned away. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me in close.

" You know it's much more then that between us." He whispered in my ear. I look down at my watch, only 2 minuets left better make it snappy.

"Oh shut up." I start grinding on him. He pulls my hips even closer. I grind harder. I can't hear him slightly moaning. So I turn around grab his shirt with my hand and pull him close to me, I place my other hand on his neck so our lips are only inches apart. I start laughing. I back away put my clothes one laughing even harder. I compose my self and walk out of the closet leaving a very confused percy behind me.

* * *

**IF YOU LOVE ME PLEASE READ THIS! Okay so theres some asshole who wrote this story Deadly Love by PokemonTrainer04, so he totally copied the the cookie dare, but instead of Thaila is Annabeth. Total bullshit. This bitch just comes up reads my fucking great story then rips it off like that its fucking madness! Okay so if you really love me maybe we can ake this motherfucker down! SO PLEASE FLAME THAT BITCH! FLAME THAT BITCH HARRRRRRD! I love you guys! dont forget to comment always looking for new ideas and new truth or dares! mUAH *kisses***


End file.
